


我的继母

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, 童车⚠️ 路人路 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	我的继母

我的继母怀孕6个月的时候才嫁给父亲。他刚来家里那天，我躲在门后悄悄的看他，黑发圆脸，大眼睛很年轻。眼下有疤但是一点也不凶，反倒有点可爱。继母很喜欢笑，而且笑得特别好看，我喜欢我的继母。

继母很瘦，透过毛衣也看的到那两片薄薄的肩胛骨，手臂好像和我一样细，只有肚子圆润地鼓起来。他坐在床上小心地抚摸那里时，脸上的神色格外温柔。后来我就多了一个弟弟，我不喜欢弟弟，因为他总是很吵。只有他笑起来的时候我才不那么讨厌他，因为他笑得和继母很像。

继母对我比弟弟还好，他曾经因为我被欺负，大着肚子去学校和老师吵架。继母很厉害，办公桌被继母拍的好像要散架一样的响。我的老师，那个刻薄的中年男人被继母吓坏了，最后恭恭敬敬的把我和继母送出门。

还有一次我发烧了，父亲不在家。继母抱着弟弟，背着我去医院。我烧的昏昏沉沉，一路上什么也不记得，只记得继母焦急地叫我的名字，还有他后颈的奶味，哺乳期的omega信息素都会变成奶味。

只有一点，继母对弟弟比我好，弟弟可以喝继母的奶，我不可以。父亲说我长大了，不能再喝继母的奶。可是那天晚上我明明看见他也在喝继母的奶，他还咬继母那小小的乳房。他一定是把继母咬疼了，继母呜咽的哭声响了好久。

我也想喝奶。我还是把这话和继母说了。当时弟弟刚喝完奶，睡着了。继母挠了挠头，好像有点为难。但他还是和我去了我的卧室。继母涨奶涨的厉害，乳汁总会把衣服浸湿，后来继母干脆就不穿上衣了。继母坐在我的床上，阳光轻飘飘的照进来，瘦削的继母只有胸脯上肉乎乎的，圆鼓鼓的乳房，闪着水光的乳尖，勾的我一眼不眨的看。

继母有点别扭的把我抱在怀里，像抱弟弟那样。我的脸贴着继母软软的胸，模糊的奶味清晰起来，我比弟弟大多了，继母只能笨拙的挺起胸，把乳尖喂到我嘴里。我迫不及待的吮吸，可能是我太用力了，继母发出一声软软的呻吟，我微妙的兴奋起来，用牙齿研磨继母胸前这颗漂亮的红樱桃，柔软的小肉粒在我的齿间硬挺起来，可是一滴奶也没有。继母本来就少的奶都被弟弟喝光了，我吐出乳尖可怜的看向继母。

继母也不好意思起来，他安抚的拍拍我的后背，伸出手揉按自己柔软娇小的乳房，纤长的手指陷在软肉里。继母有点急切，乳肉都被他掐出红痕。我舍不得继母这样受苦，就又重新把继母的乳尖含进嘴里。

我用舌头舔舐那让人着迷的小肉粒，用舌尖拨弄细细的奶孔，轻轻重重的吸吮，娇小的乳房大半都被我含进嘴里。继母随着我的吮吸，浅浅重重的呻吟起来，好像要哭出来一样，我甚至想像父亲那样咬疼我的继母，好叫他真的哭出来。

但是我没来得及弄疼我的继母，他的怀抱突然僵了一下，然后就有温热的液体流进我的喉咙，继母轻轻抚摸我的发顶，温柔的提醒我不要呛到。我一下就忘记了之前的想法，只是本能的急切的吞咽着。

我终于喝到了继母的奶。


End file.
